Kyouya's Princess
by NamiC
Summary: ONE SHOT. The first time in the host club's history, Kyouya has actually taken a client. But who is this strange girl and what is their connection? CCS crossover.


All rights reserved to Bisco Hatori and CLAMP

**Kyouya's Princess**

By: NamiC

"But are you sure about this?" a girl with short light brown hair and green eyes, dressed in a high school uniform asked to her friend. They stood at the gate of a much prestigious high school which had a sign that read "Ouran Academy." Her friend was clothed in a more upscale dress with her fine wavy dark hair flowing down, looking proper and fitting in with the school even though it wasn't her own. "I mean, I didn't think you would be much up to an arranged marriage…"

Her friend gave her a soft and kind smile that radiated with her warmth. "It's fine really. I don't mind it at all," she said looking up to the school, "Besides…I think he will be…interesting." She smiled once more, reassuring her friend before entering through the large gate.

School hours were already over, but afternoon clubs were still in session. Walking through the grand halls, she passed room to room, each one filled with an air of propriety and class. However she was looking for one room. A music room. Through it was her first time in the school, she walked through knowing it like the back of her hand. Who would go through the trouble of getting there without knowing where to go? Finally, she came to the door she was looking for. After briefly glancing at it, she turned the knob and opened the door.

Inside was a large room, lit by fancy chandeliers and bright windows. In the room were multiple tables where a group of girls sat drinking tea. She observed that there seemed to be at least one male present in each of the groups. A thin and handsome man with black hair and silver framed glasses then appeared in front of her, slightly bowing.

"Welcome to the Host Club, princess. My name is Ootori Kyouya," he said politely, "You're the new appointment aren't you?"

Taking a small curtsy she replied, "That is correct."

"Then you need to choose out a host in which you desire to accompany you," he offered his arm, "Let me show you around."

Linking her arm into his, she followed around the room to each of the tables. Close enough for her to observe, but far away enough to talk about them. He lead her to the first table which seated a much charming looking blonde with alluring eyes and a prince-like smile.

"This is Tamaki, the father and founder of our host club. If you enjoy the prince charming and romantic type, then I recommend selecting him as your host."

The girl looked over the boy with her thoughtful dark eyes and observed the way he interacted with his company. "Hmm, he is quite handsome. However, he talks in ways that the girls want to hear," she smiled kindly, "I believe I want a more intelligent conversation."

Kyouya smiled politely and nodded slightly before continuing on to the next table it which sat a boy with a face much like a girl's. "This is Haruhi. He's our latest recruit and is quite natural and real when he talks to his clients."

The girl once again looked over the boy. Her eyes peering as to examine the very inner core. She then smiled light-heartedly up at Kyouya, "You really don't intend to set me up with a girl do you?"

Kyouya looked back at her in slight amusement how she was able to see so quickly and then led her onto a table with two red-headed twins. "Girls who are fans of shounen-ai and yaoi definitely take well to our 'brotherly-love' product."

The girl once more looked over the pair and how they acted towards their audience. She smiled once more and Kyouya awaited her reason for rejecting them. "I must say that they are quite amusing. But…I sense that there's a close bond between them that's impossible to break. Such knowledge would suck the attraction I would have for them."

Kyouya finally lead her to the last table in which a large serious man and a small blonde child sat. "Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai are our oldest hosts. Mori holds the tall, dark, and mysterious air while Honey attracts girls with his cute appeal."

Again, the girl studied the two and just as Kyouya expected, smiled. "The small one is quite adorable and the large one is rather fascinating, but I do believe I sense the same bond between them as the twins. Am I not correct?"

Kyouya smiled back down at the girl and said, "And I am afraid Princess that you have turned down all our hosts."

She smiled back and looked up to him, "Come now Kyouya-kun. Enough with the playing. Surely you've known my choice even before I came."

"Very well. If you would come this way, I have our table set up and waiting," he lead her to a small decorated table by the window. It was filled with cakes and treats and a cup of tea waiting on each side of the table, prepared for it's occupants. e pulled out her chair as she sat down before he took his place across from her.

"Pssst. Tamaki," Haruhi whispered across the table. The blonde looked up from his conversation. "Kyouya has a client!" Everyone in the room slowly started to drop the things that they were focused on and stared at the weird event the rare even that was taking place. It was the first time Kyouya ever received a client. The two however sipped their teas calmly, not noticing the awkward stares they were receiving. Though it didn't take the girls long to get bored and return to their normal chatting, forcing the hosts back to work. However they did frequently glance outa the corner of their eyes from time to time.

"Now then," Kyouya finally said, putting down his cup, "may I know the name of my princess?"

"Really Kyouya, I think you already know," she replied, "One such as you would've done research on his fiancé."

"You seem to know a lot about me."

"I did my research as well."

He smiled politely once again at her. Taking another sip, the girl asked, "Do you find it irksome to be one day married to one like you? I won't be as easy to charm and manipulate like others."

"Not at all. I see it more as…a challenge."

"I was thinking just the same," she smiled warmly.

Kyouya let go of his fake and polite smile and studied the girl. She was pretty with a pale and round face with kind eyes and a warm smile. She was thin and her hair cascaded down her shoulders like many black waves.

"One thing I am curious about…why do you go to a public school when you can afford to go to a school like this?"

Slightly surprised by the question, the girl paused before answering, "…the same reason you are in this club…"

Chuckling lightly he said, "Now there can be no benefit you get from there that you can't get from here."

She smiled once more, "Yes I suppose it's true that there are things each host benefits from working in this club…but it's not your _real_ reason…"

Kyouya's face dropped in slight surprise from her response as his interest in what more she had to say grew.

"I know your current position in you father's company and truthfully there are no more substantial benefits that you can receive from this club. No…the real reason why you stay is out of a mutual affection, am I not correct?"

Kyouya stared at her warm smile, which was always genuine unlike his polite ones. "…and I supposed that's your reason?"

She smiled a smile with such joy that Kyouya had never seen one like it. "There are people there that I would never trade for anything…"

After observing her for a moment he sighed and smiled, "It seems like he set me up with an interesting one."

"Set up you say? Come now Kyouya, we both know that you research potential mates before having one of your brothers hint to your father which one you prefer."

"I wouldn't talk much myself, Princess. I hadn't thought of you before a file with all your information had somehow appeared on my desk. I believe it's safe to say that this marriage wasn't arranged much at all."

The two then shared a smile mixed with amusement and admiration when Kyouya noticed the clock.

"Well I believe my princess that your session is regretfully over. Same time tomorrow?" he said, standing up from his chair.

Following his lead and standing up as well she responded, "Of course. And please, we are to be married, we might as well be on first name terms with each other."

Taking her hand and lightly kissing it goodbye he looked up at her and smiled.

"But of course…Miss Tomoyo…"

* * *

Ok so these 2 are my fave best friend characters that never get paired up. And the more I thought about it, the more I thought they were perfect for each other. So I made a small cross over. And for those who didn't notice, the character is Daidouji Tomoyo from CCS [or tsubasa if you prefer. Probably the only one-shot I'll ever write. R&R por favor :D 


End file.
